


New School (#1)

by can_opener



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Bully, M/M, Popular, School, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_opener/pseuds/can_opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan moves to a new school and meets a boy with a melodic voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New School (#1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first phanfic. Hope you enjoyed it! x

New school. New shit.

It was that reminder to Dan that he must not mess things up. Things may go right or wrong and he reminded himself not to expect anything.

Yet the combination of excitement and fear clashed through his stomach and left an unsettling emotion within. He could not point out why he would be excited or afraid about this. He knew he was only going to transfer to a new school, not to an extreme sport game. He checked his crappy android phone to see if his lovely mother had sent him messages. So far there are none yet. She always remind him how much of a hassle it was to transfer to another school when he had only two years left to complete High School. Dan sighed to himself. He knew his mother doesn't understand why, but this decision he made was for probably the best.

His past school was a definition of "Ultimate Hell". The memories and the emotions trampled him that he could not recollect it without breaking down and making himself look like a total fool.

He had gotten a few stares from bypassers who saw him standing infront of the school gate with a spaced-out look in his face. He shrugged it off, took a deep breath, and calmly walked to the place where he would call hell.

He looked around the whole campus and saw hundreds of students who were either chatting loudly amongst their peers or putting their headphones on and forget the world around them. Dan knew that his earphones were calling for his ears, but he had to ignore that for now.

The new school's buildings look ancient but it held a historical sense of importance that Dan had found nothing in his old school. Sure, the old school screamed money and modernity every student aspire but Dan was different. He didn't care about education. He only cares about fitting in, to be accepted and loved, something that he never experienced even at home. Dan looked around in the school hallway, not surprised when he saw the school body has its distinctions.

The group of "emos" were very noticeable in their black clothing and very depressed auras their clothes bring. The "nerds" where all talking about trigonometry and calculus and things that Dan already knows, but he can't comprehend a situation where all of these were applied in real life. It's not like the Pythagorean theorem can save him from getting mugged.

Then there were these popular kids who were proudly showing themselves with the scant clothes the girls wear and the cocky smirk that seem to never leave the boys' faces making all the commoners fall in their feet. He would probably have a crush on these boys though, if only they were not these overly cocky individuals. They disgust Dan.

Dan walks in his locker and searched his timetable in his bag. He had practically begged the registrar to give him the timetable at the enrollment season so as not to cause attention on the first day. So far, no one had noticed him which was ideal for him today. He punched the password to his locker calmly when he felt a rough hand shove him out of his calm state. He felt his body collide to the locker doors near his. He won't ever get out of the curse of being messed upon, will he?

He closed his eyes, and he could feel the offender's putrid breath near him. He could feel his brain crossing its non-existent fingers waiting patiently for the right time to be hit.

"Hey there newbie. Didn't see ya around did I? How about a good intoductory beating sounds?" Dan tried his hardest not to breath. He tried to talk, but the words can't find it's way out from his throat. He's holding his breath, he might as well accept his morbid fate.

"ANSWER ME!" The offender seethed. Dan sneaked a peek to his offender and found him raising his fist, ready to strike Dan. He closed his eyes again, preparing himself for the contact when out of the blue, a melodic voice appeared.

"What are you doing Matthew. Didn't the headmaster told you that if you do one more beating again you'd be expelled?" The melodic voice was sneering, and Dan found himself melting in that voice, even if his eyes were still closed. Upon realizing, he opened his eyes again and found the owner of the melodic voice.

"Shut up Lester. If your dad hadn't been the headmaster I would've beaten you to a pulp ages ago." The bulky and burly guy snarled at the tall guy with black hair, who was smirking at the offender. The bulky guy sent a glare to the black-haired boy and a much harsher one to Dan, which probably meant he was still not finished with him. He groaned inwardly. So much for that peaceful school year he always hoped to be.

Dan looked back to the black-haired boy again, only to find the boy staring at him already. Dan smiled shyly.

"Thanks for that though. I kind of expected that on the first day." He laughed nervously and Phil felt sorry for him. To Phil, a guy as gorgeous as him should not expect things like that. 

"Nah. Don't mention it. I'm Phil by the way." He stretched his own hand exaggeratedly. Dan gave a small giggle, which sounded like angels laughing to Phil.

Dan found Phil extremely hot and when he found out that he's in the same year as him, he could not help but giggle inwardly. Well who knows, this guy who saved him from getting beated would probably change this Academic Year for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about this story! x


End file.
